The present invention relates to an apparatus for illuminating work objects. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for illuminating work objects on the underside of an automobile when work is performed on a low profile, wheeled platform used by automobile mechanics to position themselves at an appropriate work site under an automobile for effecting adjustments or repairs to said automobile.
Automobile mechanics often use a low profile, wheeled platform, known as a xe2x80x9ccreeperxe2x80x9d to position themselves under an automobile in order to perform work on or make repairs to the automobile.
When using a creeper, the mechanic is generally supine, with the creeper supporting the mechanic""s back. The device is positioned by manipulating the feet whereby the mechanic""s weight is supported by the device and little effort is needed to adjust the mechanic""s position with respect to the automobile undercarriage.
A mechanic effecting repairs or adjustments under an automobile, using a creeper is faced with the problem of adequately seeing his work. Illumination is generally provided by work lights which may be dry cell battery powered lanterns or incandescent xe2x80x9cwork lightsxe2x80x9d which feature an impact-resistant light bulb in a metal cage to minimize inadvertent damage to the bulb. Incandescent work lights generally are provided with a 20 -foot power cord. Flourescent lamps are sometimes provided either with a dry cell battery, a rechargeable battery or a power cord. The mechanic, working in cramped tight quarters must manipulate required tools, required parts and additionally one of the cited illuminators. All these choices have disadvantages. Because it is inexpensive, a common choice is the incandescent work light. This device is also one of the most problematic. The cage that protects the bulb can be difficult to maneuver. In addition, the cage and bulb become hot enough to burn the mechanic""s skin if contact is made and sometimes hot enough to exceed the kindling point of materials being handled. In all cases, the mechanic is forced to handle tools, materials needed to perform the task and manipulate the lamp. Aiming the lamp at the work is lamp dependent but is often clumsy and artistic resulting in frustration and lost productivity. Corded devices have the additional problems of cord tangling and constrained distance to an outlet. The mechanic using corded illuminators must often cope with hoses for pneumatic tools, gas hoses for welding and/or power cords for electrically powered tools.
The invention consists of an improved automobile mechanic""s creeper having built-in rechargeable lamps positioned with respect to the mechanic""s body such that the problems with discrete lamps are substantially eliminated.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved creeper having an illumination device that requires no separate handling thus permitting a mechanic to more productively perform a task.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved creeper having an illumination device for an automobile mechanic that eliminates lost productivity due to power cord manipulation.